Ulquiorra's Human
by arrancarstar
Summary: This is my 1st FF. The title sucks, I'll change it when I think of a better one. This is an OC story. UlquiOC possibly GrimOC insinuated HaliNnoi. Story about my OC who works for Urahara and a few espada rented a house from him REWRITE IN PROG OR SCRAP
1. Chapter 1

**So this is one of my first ever fanfictions... I would appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism but please be gentle '~'  
Also no flames please. Do you want me to go hide in a hole and never come out? Actually don't answer that, because I know a lot of people who would answer yes to that. ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer time! Tobi, I know you are sad that you are not in this story so would you care to do the honors  
Tobi: YAY!! Toby is a good boy and so is Arrancarstar! She does not own any of the characters or themes from Bleach so don't sue her!  
Arrancarstar: Thank you Tobi! Here's your cookie!  
Tobi: YAYZ! Nom nom...**

* * *

Character info:

Name: Liliel Kiru

Age: 15 1/2

Eyes: Electric blue with black and navy blue dots

Hair: down to the backs of her knees and tied at the bottom with a ribbon. Black with red streaks (they change color when she wants them to)

Height: 5' 5"

Info: loves to shop at hot topic kinda emo looking.

(Might upload pic..)

Knock knock. "Can I help you?" said the black haired man who answered the door. 'Dang' she thought, 'He's is sooo hot!' "Umm hi, I'm Lilliel Kiru. I work for Urahara." " I'm Ulquiorra Shiffer." he said. "I brought over some food when I heard there were people actually renting this place out." "Thank you but I'm afraid we can't accept. We wont be able to pay you back." "Haha silly boy!" she rustled his gorgeous raven black hair. "I never asked you to! It's a gift." By then a beautiful brown skinned girl came forward, along with a tall black haired man. Standing in the hall behind them was a blue haired man who was trying to look like he didn't care but he obviously couldn't wait to attack the food, judging by the way he was eying the bag. 'Hi! I'm Lilliel Kiru!" "Pleasure. I'm Halibell." said the woman "And as I bet your wondering, I'm Nnoitra. Oh, and thats Grimmjow" said the tall man, pointing his thumb behind him , as he looked her up and down with a greedy look in his eyes. Note to self, stay away from Nnoitra, "Well i gotta go, bye!" she hugged Halibell waved at Grimmjow and Nnoitra and kissed Ulquiorra on the cheek. He looked absolutely stunned. She turned around and started walking to the stairs, but before she could get there Nnoitra yelled, "Oy! What about my kiss, huh?" 'Eww' she thought "Hell no! Your lucky I waved at you!" Now at the bottom of the stairs she took a running start and vaulted off the wall over into the front of the Urahara Shoten.

--------------

"Wow!" she thought as she ran through the now dark paths of the park to her house after work. "He was so hot! I wonder if he's with that woman Halibell?" she couldn't stop thinking about Ulquiorra "What th-"

--------------

POV switch to Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra had decided to take a walk. He didn't want to hear the espada bickering over the food Lilliel had given them. Lilliel. What a strange girl..... but sweet..... what is this feeling? Its weird... Huh? Whats that? He had heard something that sounded like part moan part sob. He ran over through the trees and saw Lilliel laying there curled up, covered in blood. "Kiru-san?"

* * *

**So how was it? Did it suck? Was it the worst piece of shit you have ever read? Was it actually ok? I would love to hear from you! If, on the off chance you actually liked it, you want me to update, you must review and tell me to! Thanks&Love&Huggles-Arrancarstar**


	2. Authors note!

Hey all!

First off let me say I am   
  
sorry that I haven't updated lately! My Laptop broke and I have been extra busy so I haven't been able to earn money to buy a new one. You are probably wondering why I couldn't just update from this one, the family computer. Well I don't know about you guys but I HATE it when my family sees my art or reads my writing and I know my parents and I know that they would read everything I wrote on here so I am just going to wait. Also I am moving to Boston for a school year starting August 15. I do not know when we will get the internet set up so don't expect me to immediately answer everything and update. If I have a laptop but no internet I promise I will write and then do a huge mega upload when I can! Thank you all so much for supporting me and reading my stories, you don't know how much it means to me!

Thanks&Love&Huggles~Arrancarstar


	3. Author Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Wow, Haven't been on here to write in a while. So yeah I feel bad... also I found a printed out copy of the first six (maybe?) chapters of Kingdom kin and I am horrified. I went through and found a bunch of plot mistakes relating to the game, some of which were more just made up stuff but some OTHERS... Oh god. Also there were spelling and grammar errors and some just plain wonky sentences. I haven't looked through my other stories yet because I want to fix them, one at a time, but I am going to be either taking down Kingdom Kin and revising it or I will just upload a whole new revised story when I am done. Then I'll work my way around the stories, some of which I may either scrap or take down and work on A TON before throwing them back out here. Sound cool?

Thank you so much to the people who have commented, favorited, or even just READ my stories! I love you all lots and I PROMISE I will try to start updating again, although it sounds like I might be moving again and I am starting track soon along with babysitting, a social life (hey that's new! haha), and school so I am going to be very busy.

Thanks&Love&Huggles~Arrancarstar


	4. Petition

I copied this from Xireana Zetsubou directly:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Arrancarstar


End file.
